Bleach Oneshot Collection!
by Jason's Taylor
Summary: Hello everyone! This is my collection of Bleach One-Shots! I'll be exploring different genre's here so it'll be a healthy mix! I'll label the chapters appropriately so you know. Reviews/Ideas are welcome.


Hello everyone! Welcome to my collection of One-shots! This is where I'll put ideas down on paper that doesn't relate (or vaguely relate) to the story/stories that I may be working on at any time! I'll also be exploring topics/writing styles that aren't fully explored yet.

This is a Zangetsu/Tensa Zangetsu/Sode no Shirayuki One-Shot.

[This One-Shot is hundreds of years after my "The 14th Division" story. Though things may seem O.O.C., I'm assuming that with 200+ years, both Ichigo/Rukia and Zangetsu/Shirayuki will have changed. =D Enjoy! And Thank you!]

* * *

"Zangetsu-kun," a playful voice rang out in the city of sideways skyscrapers. The addressed was standing on top of his usual flag pole, his black cloak gently floating to one direction. His long messy black hair was unruly, but it didn't hide the trademark gray-tinted shades. The man called Zangetsu jumped from his flagpole and landed to the person who called out to him.

"Sode no Shirayuki…" Zangetsu's gruff voice echoed throughout his home, Ichigo's inner world. "What do you need?"

"Zangetsu-kun," a playful Shirayuki spoke as she got closer to Zangetsu. Her pure white kimono was fastened by a violet obi. Her hair and eyes matched that of the pale violet color. Shirayuki gave a small hug to the taller, older looking Zanpakuto, causing both of them to blush slightly. "I've missed you, Zangetsu-kun. Mistress Rukia's mission in Hueco Mundo was too long…"

"I am relieved to find you unhurt, Shirayuki…" Zangetsu's deep voice rang out. "I am glad the cloudy weather has dissipated from here. I have worried for you as well…"

Sode no Shirayuki smiled as she looked into the seemingly cold eyes of Zangetsu. Many of her Zanpakuto comrades generally labeled Zangetsu as fiercely loyal and protective of Ichigo, the 14th Division Captain, his wife Kuchiki Kurosaki Rukia, and her. They also agree that Zangetsu has a cold demeanor that isn't unlike Byakuya and Senbonzakura. This thought made her chuckle slightly; she was deeply in love with him, as her mistress was to Zangetsu's master.

"Shirayuki," Zangetsu broke the silence first, which brought the female Zanpakuto back to reality. "Considering that your mistress is training for Bankai, my appearance will change to that of my Bankai form. Please excuse the sudden influx…"

Zangetsu never finished his sentence as the ends of his black cloak grew longer. The cloak enveloped Zangetsu whole, his normal blue-white reiatsu turning into a heavier, black reiatsu. Shirayuki was forced on her knees as usual, but it was getting easier to keep her composure as Rukia was becoming stronger. When the surging black reiatsu cleared, a younger teenage boy stood in front of her. He wore the same cloak as Ichigo wears when Bankai; Fullbring stripes and all. The teenage boy lowered his hood, sporting a shorter version of the messy hair, with his black daito blade in his hands. The new form of Zangetsu flew close to Shirayuki, giving her a surprising hug and a peck on the cheek. Both spirits blushed.

"I've always liked your Bankai form, Tensa Zangetsu-kun," Shirayuki smiled, as her blade materialized in her hands. "You are more forward with your feelings."

"Well you know…" Tensa Zangetsu started to speak. "When I go Bankai, it's to finish the fight as quickly as possible, so that whoever I'm fighting for will be out of danger that much faster…"

"I know, I know, Zangetsu-kun," Shirayuki said as her empty hand grabbed Tensa Zangetsu's empty hand. She was happy to feel a squeeze from Tensa Zangetsu. "Now, shall we continue where we left off?"

"Of course, Shirayuki. Just let me know if you need a moment," Tensa Zangetsu gave a small smile back. Shirayuki almost melted right there, but managed to compose herself: that smile was rare but deadly. Soon, the pair disappeared and reappeared throughout the sideways city, the black and white blades clashing. Even throughout the clashing of the blades and surging of the black and white reiatsu, both Zanpakuto's couldn't help _but _to smile. Whenever their swords clashed, the pale white ribbon would always graze past the chain on the Daito blade. Whenever their black and white reiatsu's met, the two colors would always twist into one another in a tight embrace.

"You've become stronger, Shirayuki," Tensa Zangetsu said with a small smile. "I believe I'm going to step it up couple notches."

"Bring it on, Zangetsu-kun," Shirayuki shot back, a smirk on her face. The white reiatsu enveloped her as she held her blade horizontally. As the reiatsu gathered around the blade, she slashed the air. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

A white circle appeared below Tensa Zangetsu's feet. As he made to move from the sudden attack, a tower of ice shot up around him. Shirayuki looked at the ice tower that she had made, and started to sense Tensa Zangetsu's reiatsu. She sensed the Zanpakuto behind her. What she saw made her eyes open wide.

"Sneaky, sneaky…" Tensa Zangetsu smirked as enormous amounts of black reiatsu gathered around his blade. "Kuroi Getsuga Tensho!" Shirayuki jumped back at the sudden attack. As the black reiatsu was charging at her with incredible speed, Shirayuki punctured four points by her feet. As the 'punctures' started to stream out the familiar white reiatsu, Shirayuki pointed the tip of her blade at the oncoming attack.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" The four streams of white reiatsu gathered into a small ball at the tip of the blade and then shot out in an incredible beam of white energy, leaving ice in its wake. Shirayuki's attack had collided with the Kuroi Getsuga Tensho with a tremendous force. Both Zanpakuto waited to see which attack would win out, and what Shirayuki saw made her frown. Her attack had enveloped part of the black reiatsu, but was immediately crushed at the sheer force of Tensa Zangetsu's attack. Before Shirayuki could do anything, Tensa Zangetsu appeared in front of her, his blade point mere inches from her neck. Sighing, Shirayuki dissolved her blade. Seeing this, Tensa Zangetsu relaxed his grip on his blade and lowered it.

"Zangetsu-kun…so mean!" Shirayuki spoke out. "Your speed and attack power is still beyond my abilities in Shikai."

"Don't worry, Shirayuki…" Tensa Zangetsu trailed off as he made to grab her hand. "Until you grant the full extent of your powers to your mistress, Ichigo and I will protect you."

"I know Zangetsu-kun." Shirayuki smiled as she squeezed the hand, her cheeks turning bright red. "I believe our training is over…I sense Sode Zangetsu*!"

"Ah…" Tensa Zangetsu agreed, as he covered his head with his cloak. Black reiatsu engulfed his body, and quickly dissipated. The older, more mature Zangetsu reappeared. "Sode Zangetsu was training diligently during your absence."

As Zangetsu finished, another spirit had appeared in the sideways city. The man was in his mid-20s, his violet eyes and hair contrasting to the black and white cape he wore. The newcomer shared pale skin complexion of Sode no Shirayuki, but the tinted sunglasses of Zangetsu. As the man approached, he wore a huge grin as he ran to hug the female Zanpakuto.

"Ga-san! I missed you!" The young Zanpakuto spoke happily as he hugged his mother in a tight embrace. Sode no Shirayuki pushed the Zanpakuto away slightly as she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Ka-san missed you too…he was over-training me because he was stressed that you weren't here, and the weather here was bad too…"

"Oh really now…" Shirayuki spoke, her eyes shifting from Sode Zangetsu to Zangetsu, who wasn't staring back. He instead was up on his flagpole once again, staring into the skies. As Sode no Shirayuki concentrated, she thought she saw the smallest hint of a smile forming on Zangetsu's features.

_Outside, With the Owners of the Zanpakuto_

There were three people in the training courtyard of the barracks. One was tall, his bright orange-hair hard to miss, especially since it clashed against the black shihakusho and white haori. The other was a small, petite shinigami with the 14th Disivion Lieutenant's Insignia fastened to her left arm. She wore the set of three kensaiken on the back of her head and her forearms were covered by the fingerless tekkou gloves. The two shinigami were surrounding a small boy in his shihakusho, his Zanpakuto fastened on his back in a similar fashion to how his father once carried the giant meat-cleaver.

"Ga-san! I missed you so much while you were away!" the small boy cheered as he leapt into the open arms of her mother. The mother embraced her son in a loving hug, her hands running through the unkempt orange hair. As the small boy looked up with his amethyst eyes, his mother gave a small kiss on his forehead.

"How was my little Kaien?' Rukia spoke lovingly.

"I was okay! Dad trained me hard! He took me to Uncle Urahara's secret training facility and trained me for a week straight!" the boy exclaimed. Kaien beamed at his father, who smiled back. "I am going to protect you Ga-san, like how daddy does!"

"Oh really now…?" Rukia asked playfully. She stood up as Ichigo walked right next to the pair. As their fingers brushed against each other, they both allowed their fingers to intertwine with each other. Even after hundreds of years of dating and marriage, both Ichigo and Rukia blushed at each other's small gestures of affection. After their brief reunion at the training grounds, the three started to walk back into the 14th Division's Captain's office, to spend the day together as Captain, Lieutenant, Subordinate, but most importantly, as a family.

*Sode Zangetsu (袖斬月): Sleeved Zangetsu(Slaying Moon): I wasn't sure if Zangetsu's name actually meant slaying moon. It's very unoriginal, I know, but I thought it would fit the child of Ichigo and Rukia, and I thought the name should encompass both. =]


End file.
